


hearts made of light and armor and valor

by lostdragonbeliever



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just a lot of aus tossing around, Monster Kids!AU, Multi, Pannoxi Troll!Jim AU, some canon stuff 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostdragonbeliever/pseuds/lostdragonbeliever
Summary: a drabble series that goes all over the place, jumping from canon to au's and back again. title's a wip.





	1. freed - merm!claire au

Claire felt her rather miniscule confines begin to shift. Now, over the past few days, having endangered herself by getting trapped by-eugh- human pirates, they had been moving from place to place. But this was different. She heard grunts of effort and hushed directions outside the edges of the large watertight barrel.

She breathed in and out through her gills, and scratched at the wood with raw fingertips before hissing in pain. There was no light wherever she was, but she could almost visualize how awful it must have looked to be in her fins.

The water inside the barrel sloshed at the brim as it tipped, more and more voices adding to the original few. Must be a ruckus at a marketplace. 

She shivered at the thought. Tiny merchildren were warned of humans finding them just a little too pretty and becoming another fishtail to fry. If those were true or not was another matter.

The mer almost lost her breath as she felt the barrel fall and tumble, and at last, the lid popped open, sending her flailing out onto the wooden deck. Claire gasped for the ocean’s air. The harsh air above never did any good for her before, and not now either. 

It took her a moment to process that something-no, some _one_ , was picking her up: sliding a hand under her shoulders and tail before her forehead pressed up against dry cloth, the human carrying her to the edge of the dock.

Just diving back into the salty waters made her feel all the better, and after a moment of regaining herself, peeked a glance at the humans who had saved her.

The two were a mismatched bunch, one tall and lean, the other stout. The shorter human called to the other in their language, sounding desperate to leave before something happened. The taller one gazed for a moment out into the water before their eyes connected. 

He was dressed a little cleaner than any pirate, but he wore the look of them well. Raven hair and blue eyes. Worn clothes suggested long journeys. She didn’t have the time to keep human watching though.

Claire did however dip her head, in a small thanks, before diving back down and out of the harbour. She’d try to remember him, maybe repay the favor one day. 


	2. broken wing - monster kids!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster Kids AU. During his visit to the Darklands, Jim contemplates.

Jim panted heavily, the half of the Amulet clicking in response. He wasn’t dead yet.At least avoiding a horde of goblins was a high point of that day. Night? Who knew.

His claws scraped against the rock underfoot, as he trudged onwards to his safespot. If anything, it was hardly more than a slightly covered corner of black brimstone, but in the past week, that was the best he had.

The Trollhunter paused, shaking out his wings and maybe dislodging dust and bits of rubble. One dragged behind, and any attempt to pull it to his side resulted in a hiss of pain. 

Great.

His ears sometimes picked up distant sounds of howls and armor clanking, but nothing else disturbed him. It only took a few moments to start a small fire and lay down, keeping his bad wing out of the way. 

Jim absentmindedly curled around the small flames, staring deep into it. What kind of a friend was he, really. Tossing himself right into the Darklands, without any support, without his friends-no. That was the reason he did it. Alone. So they wouldn’t have to feel the emptiness of barely surviving here, scavenging for anything on how to defeat the father of Bular, the dark force that has been leaning over him since day one. Jim was doing this for them.

Blinky, Arrrgh, his mom, Claire, Toby. Blinky, Arrrgh, Mom, Claire, Toby. Blinky, Arrrgh, Mom, Claire, Toby. A mantra he created in the first few days of-

His claws scraped the rock, digging divets into it. He bit back hot tears and curled in on himself.

It took him a while to fall asleep.


	3. sunset 'meeting' - monster kids au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some good jeves cause my friend (Trololololoz) got me into it. some pining and good mushy stuff

The sunset in Arcadia always looked spectacular. Hues of pastels wrapped around the clouds, and it was a nice way to end off their whatever they would call it. Jim exhaled with a smile. It felt a little surreal; a year ago, if someone had told him that he would be doing this with Steve? He wouldn't have believed them one bit.

But he was, and it had been kind of fun. They had talked about new movies and annoying teachers and teen stuff. He liked that kind of thing a lot. 

“I have to admit, Lake. Its…. kinda nice.”

“What is?” Jim asked.

Steve gestured vaguely to their surroundings, crossing a leg. “This. Just...hanging out. Haven’t done that in a while, you know?”

Jim looked him up and down, before smirking. “Is this the rare sentimental Palchuk I’ve heard whispers about?”

“Making a rare appearance, I know! Don’t get too attached.”

The sphinx chuckled. “Aww, I kinda liked him. When he comes back tell him I said that I liked hanging out as well.”

Steve hummed in agreement, closing his eyes as they sat on their secluded bench. A slight breeze ruffled Jim’s wings, and he took a moment to stretch them out. When he looked back, the faun teen had a small smile on his lips. 

Jim thought for a moment, bouncing his leg as he did. It was cliche, and an old trick. It might even ruin their perfect da-  _ no _ , not that. He didn’t even know what  _ this _ was, why would he go along and do-

He stretched out his wings again, but instead of folding them back up together on his back, he lightly draped one around Steve.

Oh god. 

“....Lake, are you doing what I think you are?”

Oh  _ god! _

“I-I-uhh-!”

“Are you doing the arm trick?”

“N-no, I was-...”

“That trick is so old, oh my god! Seriously?”

Jim bashfully put his head in his hands, shrinking his wing away, oh _only_ _god can only save you now hope he didn’t see how red his face was getting-_

“Whoa, okay, Jim! Jim, buddy? C’mon, I was only poking fun a bit. Its okay.”

He looked up cautiously, to see… Steve, with a hand carefully over his shoulder. 

“You gonna be okay?” Steve asked, ears panning back in (worry?). 

Jim pulled his head out of his hands, still feeling warmth on his cheeks. He nodded, sheepishly.

Steve nodded back, placing an arm around his own shoulder in comfort. “I mean, if you just wanted to do that kind of stuff, just ask so we don’t have Tomato Lake coming around.”

Jim snickered softly.

“Ah, so there’s Lake! Was wondering where he went.”

The sphinx felt how gentle the grip around his shoulders was, and let go of the stiffness in his limbs. He felt a smile being tugged onto his face.

“Right here, Bambi.”

“Good to know, kitty cat.”

The sunset looked beautiful.


	4. glasses (jim w/glasses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small drabble thing i kinda already posted on a th discord, but i wanted to put here.  
> jim runs out of contacts.

"Sorry for the wait, forgot that I ran out of contacts. Had to dust these bad boys off." Jim stopped at the bottom of the stairs, where Claire and Toby were waiting, the aforementioned looking at him in a different way.

"What? Do I have something on me?"

Claire hummed. "You just look cute in glasses!"

Jim scoffed a little. "Oh come on, these are just my spares-"

"Kinda look like the guy in the picture behind you actually."

Jim stopped, glancing at Toby's own apprehensive face. He knew the house and its photos like the back of his hand. He knew the photo behind him, the cold look and the eyes they shared (even the poor eyesight). And yet he still looked. He felt his teeth grit slightly,and stood there a small moment, before shaking away that thought and grabbing his messenger bag.

"I guess so. Most people say I look more like my mother though."

* * *

Jim heard the garage door clank shut, and a moment later, Dr. Lake shuffled in. She placed her car keys and bag onto the table before collapsing over the armrest in her chair.

Jim looked at her with faint worry. "You alright, Mom?"

Barbara sighed softly before rubbing her eyes. "Just a _long_ day, kiddo. Anyways, how was yours?"

"Pretty good, actually! I got a decent score on my pop quiz in Math that I think you might-... what are you looking at?"

She shook her head a bit, smiling. "Nothing much. Did you run out of contacts again? Or just decided to bring out the old cokebottles?"

"Mo-om!"

"Kidding! You do look nice in them. A little like your dad." Jim lost half of his smile, and awkwardly held the geometry book in his hands.

Barbara got up with a small groan, before sitting down next to him. "Dark hair, cool glasses? Its a wonder you don't have anyone asking for a date."

" _Mom..._ "

"Alright, I'll stop bugging you. Keep up the good work, Jim." She kissed his forehead, then the bridge of his glasses before getting up to go wash up.

Jim kept the glasses.


End file.
